<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daydreaming. by angelkoushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770713">daydreaming.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi'>angelkoushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is to my daydream, the first of all my loves. This is to the chance I was too scared to take except for the one time panic got the better of me, and to the way you calmly but firmly brushed me aside. To your happiness, and my contentment; your future, and my past."</p><p>Or, in which Sugawara Koushi reminisces on a regret that might haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daydreaming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Manga spoilers for this!! Ch. 378 and onwards. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Please wait a while to marry me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don’t worry, Sugawara. I have no plans of marrying you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't know that!"</em>
</p><p>Sugawara, despite himself, laughs at the memory. He remembers well how her small hands had perfectly wrapped around his, a warm caress to his cold, clammy skin. He remembers how his heart hammered against his chest, how his careless words betrayed the deep desires of his heart.</p><p>How easy it was for her to brush it aside.</p><p>Did she mean that, Suga wonders, because at that moment she already knew whom she had chosen?</p><p>Well, whatever the case, it is over and done. Clad in his dapper gray suit and deep violet tie – a color he knows suited her skin quite well – Suga wanders in the hall in search for the groom-to-be. People are already seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin, and a quick message from Yachi tells him that the bride’s car is also coming in soon. He waves to Hinata, Kagayema, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima before going on to look for everyone else.</p><p>Instead of the groom, he finds a group in the wedding hall that spells nothing but trouble. They are huddled in front of what appears to be the groom’s dressing room, completely oblivious to their surroundings.</p><p>Sugawara clears his throat, and everyone jumps. “What have you done now?”</p><p>Nishinoya grins, Ennoshita sighs, and Narita and Kinoshita back away. To Suga’s surprise (and slight amusement), the closest to the door are Daichi and Asahi. As there was only one man missing from the brood, he realizes exactly where the groom was being held.</p><p>Suga crosses his arms as Asahi and Daichi turn to face him. Asahi quickly backs away, leaving Daichi to bear the brunt of Sugawara’s wrath. If people ever say that Daichi does not have a wild streak, it goes to show how little they know of him.</p><p>Daichi raises his hands in an attempt to placate the ex-setter. “Okay, look, we had a joke.”</p><p>“Better be a good one, captain, because Shimizu is coming in a few minutes.”</p><p>Instead of explaining, Daichi places a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder and turns him around. “Hands in, guys.”</p><p>Suga finds himself trapped in a huddle, palms meeting in the middle. It is one they have done hundreds of times, before every match. Somehow, this feels both familiar and estranged.</p><p>“What on earth—”</p><p>“One, two—!”</p><p>Suga belatedly realizes what he was supposed to do and turns his palm facing up. A quick survey on the rest of the hands tells him that only he and Nishinoya came out on top. Noya turns to face him, deadly serious, with a fist held out.</p><p>“It’s a fight to the death, Suga-san.”</p><p>“Again, what—”</p><p>“SUGA-SAN LET ME OUT!”</p><p>Coupled with the shout that was undeniably Tanaka is a loud banging on the door behind them. His batchmates chuckle, and Asahi and Daichi share small smiles. All of a sudden, the game makes perfect sense.</p><p>Suga sighs. “You guys are idiots.”</p><p>Noya puffs his chest out, fist still lifted. “He’ll have Kiyoko-san for the rest of his life. Let us have a bit of fun right now. So, Suga-san, if you will.”</p><p>Suga relents, slightly eager now that he knows what was going on, and wins rock-paper-scissors against the libero. Disappointed groans echo all around, the loudest belonging to Nishinoya. But he won fair and square, and Suga bears the win with pride. So, with Narita volunteering to open the door for Tanaka when the time comes, the rest of the boys file themselves along the altar.</p><p>And right on time too, because the church doors open right as Suga straightens himself at the head of the pillar. Light spills in from the outside that he does not see her immediately. But the moment his eyes make out her figure, his breath is stolen right from his lungs.</p><p>The world grows quiet and still. And there she is.</p><p>Watching her glide down the aisle, Suga allows himself to slip into a dream. She floats down the altar, all grace and beauty and light. For a single moment, he allows himself to believe that there was no one else in the world except for him, and Kiyoko.</p><p>She is the daydream he has always wanted. The daydream he has been denied. Heart pounding, knowing that this was the best he is ever going to get, Suga let the dream play out for just a bit longer.</p><p>Kiyoko’s face plays between amusement and annoyance as she recognizes someone unexpected waiting for her at the altar. Suga hops down the last few steps before she arrives to take her side.</p><p>Her breath tickles his ear as she whispers. “What have you guys done?”</p><p>Suga manages a cheeky grin despite the fluttering in his chest. “We can’t let Tanaka have you without a fight.”</p><p>Kiyoko’s eyes narrow. “Sugawara.”</p><p>Suga laughs. “He’s fine. Look.”</p><p>He loops her delicate hand around his elbow, letting himself imagine that this was his day for just a little more. That she is his, for one fraction of a second.</p><p>And then, lets it all go as Tanaka arrives at the altar, red in the face and a bit disheveled. Taking it in stride, Suga takes Kiyoko’s hand again – the last time he will ever get to hold it, he knew – and gives it over to her groom.</p><p>Her chosen one.</p><p>“Hurt her a smidge, Tanaka, and you have the entire club’s wrath on you.”</p><p>The frown on Kiyoko’s face mellows out, and she manages a laugh. Tanaka chuckles at Daichi’s warning, but Suga knows it was futile. There is no one who treasures Kiyoko in this world more than Tanaka, and they all know that.</p><p>Suga, after some time, eventually learns to accept that. As he takes a step back and watches his first love marry his <em>kouhai</em>, Suga allows himself a single tear. He could have done something, surely, but he knows deep down that she had made her choice.</p><p>And it wasn’t him.</p><p>Daichi clamps his shoulder as the two at the altar exchanged vows. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” His voice is choked up, for different reasons. The boys had all loved Kiyoko as a teammate, a friend, a sister. They all have a sweet spot for her, their most loyal supporter. She had seen them through their worst, and their best, and stayed all the while. They owe much of their success to her patience.</p><p>Suga wills himself to look at Shimizu, glowing with joy as Tanaka takes her hands gently, almost reverently.</p><p>It is a wedding. People naturally cry at weddings. Suga smiles, letting another tear roll down his face.</p><p>She is. “Yes. Beautiful.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of those hetero pairs that I unabashedly ship because of That One Episode. You know the one. I love me a good Daisuga fic but I just had to write this down. I revised it a bit to make it longer, to explore Suga's feelings a little bit more. We all know the Karasuno boys are all simps for Kiyoko, but I'm really drawn to this ship in particular (though I love tanakiya just fine too). Hope you liked it, despite the sadness!</p><p>Do leave a comment and tell me what you think, or maybe leave a kudos! Love lots! And as always, keep it chill. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>